¿Quien sera el proximo?
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Ya es octubre y con esto Halloween se aproxima. Pero, este no sera un Halloween ordinario para los chicos del Raimon Go. ¿Que pasara cuando uno a uno, los miembros del equipo comiezen a desaparecer? Suspenso, misterio junto a los miedos de cada uno, se apareceran en su busqueda. Nuevos amigos, tambien ayudaran y tambien enfrentaran sus temores -se aceptan oc-
1. Miyui Kira (Dayami Schiller)

Kari: ¡Mina! ¡Yatze! ¿Cómo están chicos y chicas de todo el mundo. Aquí me tienen nuevamente con este proyecto para Hallowwen.

Tsurugi: ¿No se supone que desde el 15 de Octubre te quedarias sin internet?

Kari: Puedo ir a parar a un ciber, aunque claro…No será lo mismo

Tsurugi: Que va…Bien, mejor ya di la idea y fin.

Kari: Okis, okis Kyo-kun.

Tsurugi: ¡Que no me llames así! Y a todo esto…¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Kari: -facepalm- Mejor continuo ya…Bien, aquí les dejo el mini-prologo que no será largo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

"El halloween, es una de las tradiciones posiblemente mas conocida en el mundo. Es conocida también por el nombre de Noche de Brujas o Noche de Difuntos. En la actualidad, esta festividad es la preferida por todos los niños, dado a que, pueden disfrazarse y pedir dulces aunque también, nunca faltan las bromas. Se puede decir que el "Truco o trato" se pone en practica. Sin embargo…Este año no será como todos al parecer…No para nuestros amigos, por que…Muchos de ellos, desaparecerán y quizás, no vuelvan"

La noche inundaba el lugar mientras en el viento, las hojas de los árboles viajaban. La luna llena brillaba con tal inmensidad en la ciudad, mientras las calles lucían vacías. Era normal, ¿Quién vagaría por ellas a las 3:00 de la mañana? Nadie, o bueno, nadie excepto ellas.

-Es la ultima vez, que tengo que estar contigo en el mismo grupo.-Se quejo una joven de cabello blanco lacio con ondas al final, de ojos color lila casi azulado, piel de un suave tono vainilla y de estatura normal. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza, mientras sus dos mechones violetas caían a ambos lados de su cara.

-Puedes reclamarle a Tsurugi.-Respondió en defensa la voz de una joven de cabello color gris casi albino ondulado hasta sus caderas, de ojos color zafiro opaco, piel clara y estatura de 1.59.

-¿Quieren callarse ambas?-Dijo molesta una joven de cabello rojo lacio hasta sus caderas, de ojos color verde esmeralda, piel clara y estatura normal.-¡Estamos a mitad de calle, a las tres de la madrugada para buscar a nuestro amigo! Así que hagan el favor de callarse y dejar de llorar.

Ambas jóvenes, las cuales discutían, asintieron al escuchar el nombre del chico. Desde hace horas, ellas podrían estar descansando en sus camas, pero no. Tenma las llamo de la nada y no solo a ellas, si no también a todo el equipo. Lo raro fue que…Tenma jamás apareció donde los había citado. Muchos pensaron que era una broma, pero al ir a Kogarashi Manor, y despertar a Aki para preguntarle, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la preocupación de la joven ex gerente del Inazuma Japón, la cual se hallaba despierta y en su cara podía notarse que no había dormido ni un poco. Tenma no había regresado a casa desde que el entrenamiento había acabado, incluso Nishizono y Aoi, no sabia donde andaba. Fue que todo el equipo, se dispuso a ayudar para encontrarlo, dividiéndose en grupos pero claro, dos chicas que se llevaban mal, tenían que acabar en el mismo grupito. Esas chicas eran Yasu Odorimasu y Eimi Suzuno, las cuales se odiaban a morir, por obvias razones.

-Lo sentimos Miyui-san.-Se disculparon Yasu y Eimi a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Dónde puede estar Tenma?-Pregunto Miyui mirando a los lados sin encontrar pista alguna.

-No lo se, pero es preocupante.-Contesto Eimi con un suspiro pesado mientras alumbraba con una linterna algunos arbustos.

-¿Quién puede desaparecerse de la nada?-Exclamo Yasu alumbrando con una linterna, detrás de un árbol.

-Matsukaze-san, el nunca se iría de casa, ¿O si?-Pregunto Miyui y ambas chicas negaron.

-Para mi que ese chico, anda divagando por ahí.-Dijo Yasu con las manos tras su cabeza-Pero al muy listo, se le ha olvidado regresar a casa.

-Oye, Matsukaze no es de ese tipo de chicos.-Contesto Eimi con cierto enojo.-Yo lo conozco y se que el no es así.

-¿Ya van otra vez?-Se quejo Miyui y ambas desviaron la mirada-Por una vez en su vida, hagan pases.

De repente, el celular de Miyui comenzó a vibrar. La joven, noto que era una llamada de parte de Shindou. Contesto lo mas rápido posible, pues quizás, ellos habían tenido suerte:

-"¿Tuvieron suerte?"-Se escucho del otro lado de la línea, las palabras de Shindou.

-No, la verdad no.-Contesto Miyui, averiguando que ellos quizás tampoco.-¿Y ustedes?

-"Tampoco. Ya fuimos a todos los lugares posibles"-Dijo Shindou y Miyui se giro a ambas jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede, Miyui-san?, ¿Encontraron a Tenma-kun?-Preguntaron ambas chicas con preocupación, y ella negó.

-"Hablare con Sangoku-sempai, para saber si tuvo suerte"-Contesto Shindou a lo que la joven regreso su mirada al frente.

-Bien, mantenme al tanto, Shindou.-Finalizo y la llamada se termino. Miyui suspiro pesado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¿Dónde podía estar? Shindou, dijo que habían ido a todos los lugares a los que pudo haber ido. Hizo memoria, hasta que dio con uno en especial. Quizás…No, no pudo haber ido ahí, ¿O si? El no era tan tonto como para haber ido. La voz de Yasu la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me mando un mensaje, Tsurugi.-Dijo Yasu con un semblante serio.-Dice, que regresemos a Kogarashi Manor.

-¿Y que sucederá con Aki-san?-Respondió preocupada Eimi.-No podemos decirle que ya no buscaremos.

-Andando chicas.-Contesto Miyui y ambas jóvenes comenzaron a caminar.-(Matsukaze…¿Acaso habras ido allí?)

En el camino, Miyui iba atrás de Yasu y Eimi, ya que a ellas las había adelantado con tal de que llegasen mas rápido. De repente, unos pasos secos se escucharon. Las tres chicas, comenzaron a caminar un poco mas rápido y los pasos igual. Ellas volvieron a acelerar el paso y aquella persona así lo hizo igual. Miyui, presintió lo peor:

-Corran…-Susurro y las chicas que iban enfrente, Yasu y Eimi, se giraron.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambas con algo de temor en su voz.

-¡Que corran!-Grito Miyui y las tres comenzaron a correr mientras gritaban.

Las tres corrieron tan rápido como sus pies se los permitieron, pero Miyui tropezó en un momento, cayendo estrepitosamente en el pavimento de la calle. Yasu y Eimi se giraron ambas, dispuestas a regresar por ella pero ella negó mientras en su rostro se detonaba el dolor:

-¡Váyanse!-Grito Miyui mientras ambas chicas negaban.-¡Váyanse, ya!

-¡Vamos!-Contesto Yasu jalando a Eimi para correr.

-Miyui-chan…-Musito Eimi cuando miro que a Miyui la jalaron.-¡Miyui-san!

-¡Ah!-Grito Miyui mientras aquella persona la arrastraba perdiéndola en la oscuridad.

-¡Miyui!-Contesto Eimi angustiada pero no recibió respuesta.

-(No podemos hacer nada, por ahora.)-Pensó Yasu cerrando los ojos mientras corría.

Al llegar a Kogarashi manor, ambas se mostraron cabizbajas. Aoi, Akane y Midori notaron que habían llegado sin Miyui. Shindou también se dio cuenta, igual que Sayuri:

-¿Dónde esta Miyui?-Pregunto la joven de cabello rojizo hasta la mitad de su espalda, de ojos color café, piel clara y estatura normal. En su voz, había angustia.-Eimi, Yasu.

-…-Ambas guardaron silencio y se miraron con tristeza.

-¡Chicas!-Dijo Sayuri al borde de las lagrimas.-¡¿Dónde esta Miyui?!

-S-se la lleva-llevaron.-Contesto Eimi en un tono bajo a lo que Sayuri le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Sangoku con un semblante serio.

-¡Que se la llevaron!-Grito Yasu y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-¡Se llevaron a Miyui!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Nee…Algo me dice, que no se me da bien, el suspenso, ni el drama ni nada ._.U

Tsurugi: Bien dicho, ahora, si, da los datos niña.

Kari: Bueno, ese fue mi prologo. Algo, bastante…Malo, lo se. Bien, sin mas, les dejare la ficha.

-Nombre

-Edad

-Apariencia

-Personalidad

-Miedo mas profundo

Tsurugi: ¿Eso es todo?

Kari: Claro, Kyosuke. Ya que no pondré romances, esta vez, por que quiero trabajar mas con el misterio, el drama y el suspenso. Ósea, que nada de romance.

Tsurugi: Nos despedimos de ustedes.

Kari: Les dejare un pequeño…adelanto.

"Tenma desapareció y ahora también Miyui fue raptada. A este paso, algo malo sucedera. Nuevos amigos llegaran para ayudarnos pero aun así…¿Quién cereal próximo?"


	2. Akane Yamana (Rosie Red)

Kari: ¡Mina! Hola mis amigos y amigas, les traigo aquí la continuación de este fic de Halloween, ahora que ando mas feliz que nunca…

Shindou: ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Kari: ¡Por fin regresare a clases este lunes! Mis vacaciones eternas han acabado y por fin iniciare el ciclo escolar. Necesitaba ir al Instituto para que mi imaginación fluya de nuevo.

Shindou: Vaya, ¿Enserio se alegra por eso?

Kari: Oye, debí de regresar el 19 de agosto y resulta que acabe regresando el 14 de octubre.

Shindou: ._.U Ok. Si tiene que regresarse ya al colegio

Kari: Nee…Mejor doy el disclaimer y ya.

"Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el OC. De Bako Kiyama, ZettaInverse, Roshi Matsumoto y Hugo365. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

-¡¿Cómo que se llevaron a Miyui?!-Grito Sayuri angustiada-¡¿Y por que no hicieron algo?!

-Calma, Sayuri-san.-Dijo Akane poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme?-Pregunto Sayuri rompiendo en llanto-La prima de mi padre desapareció, al igual que Tenma.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora.-Respondió Midori cruzada de brazos-Al menos, habrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Y que le diré a mis padres?-Exclamo Sayuri y Eimi se acerco a ella.

-Yo les diré, todo, prima.-Dijo Eimi y Sayuri se seco las lagrimas.-Ahora, hay que irnos, que mañana hay instituto.

-Las acompañaremos, para que no se vayan solas.-Contestaron Sangoku y Kurumada, a lo que ellas asintieron.

-Shindou-kun, Nishizono-kun y Kirino-kun…-Dijo Aki con un preocupación en su voz.-Deberían irse con Akane-san, Aoi-san y Midori-san.

-Yo iré con Yasu, para asegurarme que nada le pase.-Exclamo Tsurugi y la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Nos veremos mañana, chicos.-Musito Sayuri y todos asintieron.

A partir de ahí, todos emprendieron su camino a casa, menos los chicos que estaban acompañando a sus amigas. Todo era extraño, Miyui y Tenma habían desaparecido sin dejar pistas. Habría que tener precaución o de lo contrario, ocurriría de nuevo. Tenían que encontrar a sus amigos. Al llegar a casa de sus compañeras, las dejaron y se retiraron a sus hogares. A la mañana siguiente:

-En la secundaria Raimon-

-Bien, alumnos, hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva.-Dijo el profesor a lo que todos prestaron atención.

-Soy Yumiko Yamamoto.-Se presento ante todos una jovencita de 15 años de edad. Era una joven de piel clara, delgada y con un buen cuerpo; era de estatura mediana; tenia el cabello liso y largo color azul rey hasta su cintura amarrado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de un color azul zafiro y sus mejillas presentaban un sonrojo natural. Dos pequeños mechones caían en medio de sus rostro.

-Señorita Yamamoto, siéntese a lado del joven Taichi.-Dijo el profesor y la joven se dirigió al lugar asignado.

-¿Tu eres Taichi?-Pregunto Yumiko sentándose e su lugar.

-Si, soy Sangoku Taichi.-Contesto con una leve sonrisa el portero para volver su vista al frente-(¿Qué haremos?)

-(Parece, que algo le pasa. Ya después le preguntare)-Pensó Yumiko para mirar al frente y prestar atención.

-En la secundaria Seidouzan-

-(¿Qué les habrá pasado?)-Se pregunto a si misma Yasu mientras escribia en su cuaderno.

-¿Estas bien Yasu?-Le susurro Makoto con un tono de preocupación, mientras escribia.

-Hai, no te preocupes.-Contesto Yasu suspirando al terminar y mirar por la ventana.

-En la preparatoria Inazuma-

-Jóvenes, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en esta clase.-Dijo la profesora y todos prestaron atención-Puedes pasar.

-Hola a todos.-Se presento ante todos un joven de piel blanca, de cabello azul claro largo hasta los hombros, de ojos azules claros y con una estatura de 1.74.-Soy Kazuki Midarezaki.

-Bien joven Midarezaki, siéntese ahí.-Contesto la profesora señalando un lugar a lado de una ventana.

-Hai, sensei.-Dijo con una sonrisa Kazuki mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

-En la secundaria Kidokawa-

-Alumnos y alumnas, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera.-Dijo el profesor y miró en dirección a la puerta.-Puedes pasar.

-Hai, sensei.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa una joven de baja estatura, de cabellos blancos, ojos azules y piel blanca que parecía hecha de porcelana.

-Ella es Aika Shimini-Presento el profesor y toda la clase le miro.-Siéntese ahí, a lado del joven Izumi.

-Si, sensei.-Contesto sonriente aun Aika, para sentarse en el lugar indicado.

Cuando llego la horade la salida, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo menos los del club de fútbol. Eimi, antes de salir miro con tristeza e impotencia el lugar de Tenma, el cual estaba vacío. Por su parte, Akane miro con tristeza el lugar donde Miyui solía sentarse.

-¿Volveremos a la búsqueda?-Pregunto Kariya con un tono serio.

-Hai, no podemos parar.-Dijo Nishizono con tristeza-Hay que seguir buscando.

-¿Otra vez nos organizaremos en grupos?-Exclamo Midori y todos asintieron.-Bueno, pues siendo así…Alguien mande un mensaje a Yasu.

-Yo lo haré, tengo su numero.-Dijo Eimi escribiendo en su celular.

-Oye Shindou-sempai, ¿Y buscaron quizás en ese lugar?-Pregunto con algo de temor un chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño con un estilo un tanto rebelde, ojos azules y estatura de 1.59.

-¿Ese lugar?-Dijo Aoi arqueando una ceja-¿Qué lugar, Akito-san?

-Hay…un lugar, que cada Halloween, se vuelve peligroso.-Contesto Akito mientras todos le ponían atención.-A ese lugar, nadie debe acercarse, pues se dice que ahí…La noche del 31 de octubre, Halloween precisamente, las personas mueren

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijeron Sayuri, Midori, Akane y Aoi asustadas.

-Primero…Se comienzan a raptar a las personas.-Prosiguió Akito con un tono mas serio-Tal como lo hicieron con Tenma y Miyui. Siguen raptando hasta que llega la noche del 31. Una vez llegada esa noche, las personas raptadas morirán a manos de la mujer que habita ese lugar.

-Umm, supongo que te refieres…A la mansión que esta cerca del lago de la perdición.-Dijo Yumiko apareciendo de repente.

-¿Mansión? ¿Lago de la perdición?-Pregunto Kirino algo desconcertado.

-¿Sabe algo de eso?-Exclamo Shindou y la joven asintió.-Yumiko-san.

-Si, me entere del tema.-Dijo Yumiko cruzada de brazos.-Ese lugar…Es uno de los peores. Allí, si quieren llegar, tendrán que vencer sus temores mas profundos o de lo contrario…Ya se imaginaran.

-Debe ayudarnos, Yumiko-san.-Contesto Sayuri y la joven negó.

-De ninguna manera. Ni loca, me acerco ahí.-Finalizo Yumiko y reanudo su paso.

-Algo me dice, que ella no ayudara.-Contesto Tsurugi con seriedad-Será mejor empezar.

-Hai, entre mas rápido busquemos, mas rápido podremos encontrarlos.-Dijo Sangoku.

Todos se pusieron entonces a buscar. Mientras tanto, Yasu caminaba con prisa para poder reunirse con Eimi, pues después de todo, era compañera de búsqueda ahora. De repente, tropezó con Kazuki:

-Auh…-Se quejo Yasu al caer sentada al piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza-Ten mas cuidado.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.-Dijo Kazuki y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.-¿Te ayudo?

-Gracias.-Exclamo Yasu levantándose con ayuda de Kazuki y sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme.-Por lo que veo, eres estudiante de preparatoria.

-Si así es.-Contesto con una sonrisa Kazuki-Soy Kazuki Midarezaki, un gusto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Yasu Odorimasu.-Dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa-Un gusto Kazuki-san.

-¿Y a donde te dirigías?-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad Kazuki.

-Voy a la torre de metal.-Respondió Yasu cambiando su sonrisa a un rostro de preocupación-Nuestros amigos, ayer desaparecieron y nos hemos puesto a buscarlos.

-Ya veo…Si quieres, puedo ayudarles.-Dijo Kazuki y la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?-Exclamo Yasu y el joven de ojos azules asintió.-Pues vayamos.

Yasu y Kazuki se pusieron en marcha, para llegar a la torre de metal. Mientras tanto, Sayuri caminaba a casa para dejar sus cosas y seguir con al búsqueda. De repente, tropezo con Aika, quien venia mirando el suelo.

-¡Lo lamento!-Contesto Sayuri apenada mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Aika.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo la joven mientras Sayuri le miraba de arriba abajo. La pelirroja había notado que la joven tenia puesto un vestido de época victoriana blanco con una gran cantidad de volantes y una falda con bucles. También llevaba unos calcetines largos que le llegaban hasta encima de las rodillas y unos zapatitos negros.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a alguien, vestida así.-Exclamo Sayuri sorprendida-Claro, no es con afán de molestarte, te ves bien.

-Gracias, esto…-Respondió Aika con una mano tras su cabeza.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sayuri Kira, ¿Y tu?-Pregunto la pelirroja a la joven.

-Soy Aika Shimini-Dijo la joven de cabello blanco sujetando a una muñeca grande exactamente igual que ella, solo que vestida de negro.

-Un gusto conocerte.-Contesto la ojicafe sonriendo al igual que Aika.-Bueno, tengo que irme…Debo seguir buscando a una amiga mía.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-Dijo Aika al notar el tono de tristeza que tenia la voz de la joven.-Sayuri-san.

-Ah, no quiero molestarte con esto.-Replico Sayuri algo apenada.

-No es molestia, enserio puedo ayudarte.-Contesto Aika y la joven ojicafe sonrió.

-Gracias, Aika-san.-Dijo Sayuri aliviada a lo que Aika negó.

-Nandemo, Sayuri-san. Bueno, hay que ir a buscar.-Finalizo la chica de ojos azules y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Las horas transcurrían y no había señal alguna de ambos jóvenes. Ningún grupo parecía tener suerte, al parecer. Muchos se plantearon, la idea de que pudiesen estar en aquella casa y incluso, se planteaban ir pero, había un impedimento…Sus temores. ¿Realmente, tendría que enfrentarlos? La tarde se desvanecía para dar paso a la noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo acabo en una oscuridad y silencio. Las hojas secas de los árboles viajaban de nueva cuenta en la brisa. Akane, Minamisawa, Midori y Kirino caminaban por una calle que solo estaba alumbrada por un farol, el cual apenas y daba luz:

-Este lugar…Me da escalofríos.-Dijo la manager de ojos lavanda con un poco de miedo en sus voz.

-No lo niego Akane, este lugar da miedo.-Contesto Midori con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

-¿Tu le tienes miedo a esto?-Pregunto incrédulo Minamisawa a lo que la joven frunció el ceño.-Vaya, primera vez, que oigo que le tienes miedo a algo.

-Cállate Minamisawa…-Musito Midori algo molesta mientras Kirino negaba.

-Por favor, tranquilos.-Dijo el pelirrosa a lo que ambos giraron la cabeza, dando a entender que no dirían mas.-Vale.

-¿Qué es…ese sonido?-Exclamo la débil voz de Akane a lo que todos se detuvieron.

-¿So-sonido?-Respondió Midori y por instinto, todos se giraron.

-Co-corran.-Musito Minamisawa al ver que frente a ellos, se encontraba un hombre, al cual, no se le distinguía el rostro.

-A-ahora…-Completo Kirino mientras el hombre se acercaba a los 4.

-¡Ya!-Gritaron los 4y se echaron a correr con el hombre atrás de ellos.

-Aun nos sigue…-Dijo Akane angustiada mientras miraba hacia atrás.

De repente, la joven manager de ojos lavanda, sintió un golpe en su nuca que la hizo caer al suelo. Kirino, Minamisawa y Midori miraron la escena horrorizados, dispuestos a regresar por su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde…Akane había sido capturada y se había perdido entre las profundidades de la oscuridad.

-¡Akane!-Grito Kirino mientras Midori miraba a los lados asustada.

-Se la llevo…Se llevo a Akane también.-Contesto Minamisawa entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a los chicos!-Grito Midori y ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Ambos corrieron con rapidez a Kogarashi Manor, pues todos habían partido desde ahí. Al llegar, notaron que había tres nuevos: Dos chicas y un chico. Todos miraron a los recien llegados:

-Seto-sempai, Minamisawa-sempai y Kirino-sempai queremos presentarles a nuestros amigos.-Dijo Eimi señalando a los jóvenes.

-El es Kazuki Midarezaki-Contesto Shindou y el joven de piel blanca sonrió amistoso.

-Ella es Aika Shimini.-Dijo Sayuri a lo que la joven de cabello blanco sonrió también.

-Y ella es Yumiko Yamamoto.-Respondió Tsurugi y la joven solo asintió.

-¿Pero no que no nos iba a ayudar?-Pregunto Midori y la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo cambiar de opinión si quiero.-Dijo Yumiko y todos se miraron entre si-¿Te molesta?

-No, claro que no-Contesto Aoi nerviosa mientras Yumiko se limito a girar el rostro.

-¿Y donde esta Akane-san?-Pregunto Kurama al ver que solo venían ellos 3.

Midori, Minamisawa y Kirino se miraron entre si con tristeza. Todos esperaban respuestas preocupados, aunque…Ya sabían la respuesta pero solo querían saber que era verdad lo que pensaban.

-Aka-Akane-chan…-Dijo Midori con tristeza-A ella también…!Se la llevaron!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Bien, he terminado amigos y amigas. Si, se que me ha quedado mal el capitulo, pero mi imaginación no puede mas. Descuiden, ya el lunes que regrese a clases, mis ideas serán mejores.

Shindou: ¿Cómo es que puede sacar ideas de su escuela?

Kari: Creedme Shindou-kun que…Locuras como las que hacen mis amigos, son invaluables XD. En fin, hasta aquí termina este capi. Ahora, solo me queda hacerles una pregunta…

-¿Quién quieren que sea el próximo o la próxima?

Ambos: ¡Matta ne, Yatze!


	3. Kirino Ranmaru(Gabriel Garcia)

Kari:¡Mina! Hola todos, aquí traigo la continuación de este fic. Me disculpo si ayer no actualice pero…Me quede sin luz y no regreso hasta las 8:00 de la noche y pues…Ya no me dieron oportunidad.

Yasu: ¡Mina!

Eimi: ¡Ohayo, Konnichiwa o Konbawa!

Ambas: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kari: Ok. Antes de que se arme un lió, daré el disclaimer pero antes les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios ^^.

"Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Hugo365, ZettaInverse, Roshi Matsumoto, Bako Kiyama, Laura Excla y SoraGirl24. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

-No…No puede ser.-Dijo Eimi mientras todos suspiraban pesado.-¿También a Akane-sempai?

-Hai, no pudimos hacer nada.-Respondió Kirino y Yasu cerro los ojos.

-No descansara hasta que consiga tenernos a todos.-Contesto Yumiko-Debe de tenernos a todos nosotros para acabar su ritual y liberarse.

-¿También te diste cuenta?-Pregunto Akito y la joven asintió.

-¿Cuenta de que?-Exclamaron todos mientras Akito y Yumiko se miraron.

-Esa mujer que habita en aquella mansión, hace un ritual cada halloween-Explico Akito a todos mientras prestaban atención-Con una sola intención: Liberarse al fin para poder lograr su cometido.

-Pero ella, necesita un numero de personas especifico.-Dijo Yumiko esta vez-Si no las tiene, el ritual no se completa pero si las tiene…Todos estaremos acabados.

-¿Tenemos que impedirlo?-Exclamo Aoi y la chica asintió.

-Pero no podremos solos-Dijo Sayuri-Habrá que, buscar mas ayuda, ¿No?

-¿Por qué no le avisamos a nuestros amigos?-Pregunto Aika y todos le miraron.

-Nosotros les ayudaremos con gusto, a buscar mas ayuda.-Exclamo Kazuki con una sonrisa-Por eso no se preocupen.

-Podría quizás…Decirles.-Musito Eimi pensativa mientras Yasu le miraba.

-Bien Eimi, pedidles ayuda.-Dijo la chica de ojos lilas a lo que ella le miro sorprendida-Veré si Kurozaki y Amase nos ayudan.

-Bueno, es algo tarde.-Exclamo Aika mirando el cielo-Creo que ya debemos irnos.

-¿Quieren cenar algo, chicos?-Pregunto Aki con una dulce sonrisa-Es lo más que puedo hacer, para agradecerles la ayuda que me están prestando, para encontrar a Tenma-kun.

-Claro Aki-san, si no es molestia.-Dijo Midori con una leve sonrisa y la peliverde negó.

-De ninguna manera, pasen.-Finalizo Aki y todos entraron a Kogarashi Manor.

Una vez que todos pasaron a cenar algo, cortesía de Aki, se fueron a casa pensando en una manera de poder salvar a sus amigos. Como siempre, las chicas se fueron acompañadas por un chico: Eimi se fue acompañada de Tsurugi, Yasu se fue acompañada de Kazuki, Yumiko se fue acompañada de Minamisawa, Aika se fue acompañada de Akito, Aoi se fue acompañada de Shindou, Midori se fue acompañada de Kirino y Sayuri se fue acompañada de Sangoku. Al día siguiente:

-En la secundaria Raimon-

-Miyoko-chan…-Llamo Eimi y la joven se giro hacia ella.-Sakura-chan, Mery-chan, Jeik-kun, Keria-kun, Sakoto-chan, Rena-chan y Yuri-chan.

-¿Qué sucede Eimi-chan?-Pregunto la joven quien tenia el pelo negro como la noche al igual que su madre junto a dos mechones blancos cayendo en su pecho, ojos que eran de un extraño color verde jade claro, tez pálida y complexión delgada. Tenia una pequeña marca de nacimiento en el hombro derecho en forma de ángel de alas rotas.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?-Dijo la joven de ojos color zafiro opaco.

-Claro, Eimi-chan.-Contesto un chico de pelo rojo como su padre, de ojos ámbar con aspecto felino pero a la vez seductor, con una estatura de 1.62 y tez de color vainilla claro. Curiosamente el tenia el cabello mas largo que su padre pero solo con las ultimas partes en puntas y con algunos destellos rubios.

-Bien, necesito su ayuda.-Dijo Eimi y las jóvenes se miraron entre si.

-¿Ayuda?-Exclamo preocupada una joven de pelo color miel como su madre pero con destellos rojos en vez de rubios, de ojos ámbares, de complexión delgada, con una estatura de 1.60 y de tez vainilla. Su pelo le llegaba hasta su espalda incluso un poco mas abajo el cual acababa en puntas como el de su padre.-¿De que hablas?

-Les explicare todo Jeik-kun y Mery-chan.-Dijo Eimi con un suspiro pesado.

-¿Pues que esperas? Habla ya, Eimi-chan.-Contesto mas preocupado un chico de pelo negro en punta desordenado con algunas mechas blancas, ojos color jade, piel morena y de complexión delgada. Tenia en el pecho un corte que se había hecho en una pelea, lo que le daba un toque de chico malo.

-No le metas prisa, Keria.-Replico una joven de cabello plateado el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda y lo tenia al estilo Kanade de ángel beats, con un flequillo que le caía en punta hacia el lado izquierdo gracilmente hasta un poco antes de los ojos, de tez nívea que recordaba a la porcelana, de complexión delgada, dueña de unos hermosos ojos ámbar con cierto brillo que le daba un toque adorable, de buen cuerpo, un poco mas baja que Kariya y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Haber, tranquilos Sakura y Keria.-Dijo una chica de cabello azul como su madre con unas ligeras puntas que sobresalían, de ojos verdes como los de su padre, de complexión delgada, con una estatura de 1.57, tez como la de su madre y de una buena figura.

-Sakoto-chan…-Musito Eimi con un tono de nervios en su voz, pues ya sabia lo que se avecinaba si ambos la hacían enojar.

-Silencio los tres…Sakoto, Keria y Sakura.-Dijo una joven de cabello rubio hasta los costados con unas extrañas mechas azules en las puntas y en su recto flequillo el cual le tapaba la frente, de ojos azules verdosos que eran mezcla de los de su madre y padre, de complexión delgada, la mas desarrollada de sus hermanas, de tez vainilla como la de su padre y con una estatura de 1.64.-Ahora si, habla Eimi-chan.

-Gracias Yuri-chan.-Agradeció Eimi para ponerse seria-Bueno, necesitamos ayuda chicos. Tenma-kun, Miyui-chan y ahora Akane-chan…Ellos fueron…Se los llevaron.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-En la preparatoria Inazuma-

-¿Quién podría ayudarnos?-Se dijo a si mismo Kazuki-Yo no conozco a mucha gente aun.

-Hola…-Exclamo una joven de cabello color azul ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos de color marrón oscuro, piel clara y estatura normal.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Kazuki y la joven le sonrió.

-Yoshimi Ginzuishou, un gusto.-Se presento la joven de cabello azul-Tu debes ser…Kazuki Midarezaki, ¿No?

-Si así es, ¿Pero como me conoces?-Pregunto algo confuso el chico.

-Siendo parte del comité estudiantil…-Dijo Yoshimi mientras colocaba sus cosas en su casillero-Se pueden saber mas cosas de las que crees. Oí que decías, que necesitabas ayuda. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Ah, pues, no quisiera molestarte.-Exclamo Kazuki con una mano tras su cabeza-Yoshimi.

-Tu no te preocupes, a mi no me molesta-Respondió Yoshimi cerrando su casillero y mirando al chico.-Es mas, me encanta ayudar en lo que pueda.

-Pues…siendo así…Te explico.-Contesto Kazuki y comenzó a explicarle todo a la chica.

-En la secundaria Seidouzan-

-¡Ahiru!-Grito Yasu y la mencionada se giro hacia ella.

-Yasu…-Musito la joven mientras Yasu le alcanzaba-¿En que lió te habrás metido, niña?

Era de cabello negro como la noche misma con ondulaciones curveantes como las olas del mar, además de ser larga llegándole a media espalda; Estaba en degrade terminando en las puntas de su cabello en un claro color blanco, su hermosa y bien cuidada cabellera estaba complementada con un flequillo volado hacia arriba cayendo hacia el lado derecho. De piel tan clara que parecía haber sido hecha de cristal o porcelana que con un solo roce parecía que se podía destruir; fría al tacto, parecía ser una pequeña muñeca de invierno con la pura esencia de la frescura congelante de esa estación. Su rostro parecía ser mas bien pertenecerle a algún ángel llegando a ser muchas veces confundida con uno mismo por tan hermosa belleza; una nariz pequeña y respingada junto a unos delicados labios rosas que decoraban con delicadeza el angelical rostro de la joven. Era portadora de unos orbes de un puro color carmín, orbes brillantes y llenos de alegría y de cierto eje maternal que al verlos directamente te hacia sentir de una manera calida y protegida. Era una chica de estatura mediana y de contextura delgada y con unas bonitas caderas que aunque se estuvieran formando ya empezaban a curvearse con elegancia; tenia apariencia de una chica de familia de gran aristocracia a juego con sus facciones de ángel, delicada y muy bien definidas, siendo a la vista de muchos chicos bastante atractiva.

-¡Ahiru-chan!-Exclamo la joven de mechas violetas cuando al fin se encontró delante de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Ahiru con aires de preocupación-Yasu-chan.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo Yasu y la chica asintió.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres hablar?-Pregunto la muchacha de orbes color carmín.

-Bien, yo…Necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Yasu y la chica se sorprendió-Tu conoces a Kira Miyui, Tenma Matsukaze y Yamana Akane, ¿Cierto?

-Si, ¿Pero que tienen que ver ellos?-Exclamo Ahiru y Yasu suspiro pesado.-¿Les paso algo?

-Si…Ellos…Ellos fueron…Se los llevaron.-Contesto Yasu y Ahiru abrió los ojos aun mas sorprendida.

-En la secundaria Kidokawa-

-¿Y que personas, se supone que llevare?-Se pregunto a si misma Aika mientras estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, justo en una banca.

-Hola, tu debes Aika, ¿No?-Exclamo un chico y la nombrada le miro curiosa.

Aika se dio cuenta que el chico tenia una cabellera color cobre levantada en las puntas siendo estas de color negro hacia atrás y lo demás de su cabellera era un poco alborotada dándole un estilo juvenil que enamoraba a cualquier chica. Era de piel un poco bronceada pareciendo uno de esos modelos de revista; músculos un poco marcados gracias a las horas que solía pasar entrenando, lo que le daba un poco la apariencia del típico "chico sexy" que toda chica desea. Su rostro poseía facciones bien esculpidas, totalmente atractivas; de buena nariz y gruesos labios rojizos como los frutos rojos, curveados con una expresión arrogante. Poseía orbes de color chocolate, profundos y con un brillo arrogante que le daba una mirada seductora y orgullosa a la vez, un color chocolate totalmente hermoso, brillante, seductor y orgulloso, unos orbes que seducían a cualquiera con tan solo mirarlos. Era un chico de estatura alta-media, de complexión delgada y músculos un poco marcados, resultado de tantas horas de ejercicio, era un chico de apariencia seductora y juvenil, siendo muy famosos entre las chicas.

-Hai, yo soy Aika-Contesto sin inmutarse la joven mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado-¿Y tu eres?

-Me llamo Makoto, Makoto Shiratori-Se presento el chico de ojos color chocolate.

-Un gusto, Makoto-san.-Dijo Aika para volver su mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Makoto al ver que no mostraba interes en verle.-Aika.

-Mis amigos tienen un problema y necesito ayudarlos.-Respondió Aika con un suspiro-Dije que les ayudaría a conseguir ayuda.

-¿Y como se llaman tus amigos?-Exclamo Makoto posando su vista en los ojos de al chica.

-Pues, recuerdo que una se llama Eimi y había una chica que siempre estaba peleando con ella.-Dijo Aika con un semblante pensativo.-Creo que se llamaba Yaku, Yaru…

-¡Yasu!-Dijo Makoto al hacer memoria y sorprenderse-¿Qué tipo de problema?

-Te lo contare-Respondió Aika sonriendo y comenzando a decirle todo.

-De vuelta a la secundaria Raimon-

-Vaya, es un asunto, increíble.-Dijo Yuri seria mientras Mery asentía.

-¡Cuenta con nuestra ayuda!-Exclamo saliendo de la nada una joven que tenia el cabello rubio como el de su padre largo rozando sus caderas y ligeramente ondulado con dos mechones blancos cayendo hasta su pecho, de tez algo bronceada como la de su tia Shin, de ojos azules como los de su madre Reina Yagami, de complexión delgada, de buena figura para su edad y con una estatura de 1.60.

-¡Ah! ¡Rena!-Gritaron todos asustados mientras la nombrada reía por lo bajo.

-¡No te aparezcas tan de repente!-Replico Keria a lo que todos asintieron.

-Oye, Eimi.-Dijo Yumiko al entrar al salón de los chicos-¿Ya encontraste ayuda?

-¿Yumiko-san?-Exclamo Yuri y la joven asintió.-¿También tu?

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Eimi esta vez para que todos la miraran-¿Nos ayudaran?

-Umm…-Dudaron todos los presentes para sonreír-¡Claro!

-En la preparatoria Inazuma-

-Así que…ese es el lió en que te has metido.-Dijo Yoshimi mientras al chico le resbalaba una gotita estilo anime

-Pues…Yo no lo llamaria lió.-Dijo Kazuki para dar un suspiro finalmente-¿Y bien?

-Cuenta conmigo, Midarezaki-san.-Contesto Yoshimi con una sonrisa y el joven asintió.

-En la secundaria Seidouzan-

-Niña…¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?-Pregunto Ahiru y Yasu sonrió inocente-Pude haberlos ayudado desde un principio.

-Lo siento, pero…-Exclamo Yasu jugando con sus mechones-Toma tiempo dejar de pelearse con Eimi.

-No te culpo…Ustedes tenían una fuerte rivalidad en el campo y amorosa.-Dijo Ahiru cruzada de brazos-Pero bueno, vayamos al grano.

-Lo mismo digo.-Exclamo Yasu sonriendo-¿Ayudaras?

-Claro que si.-Contesto Ahiru y Yasu agradecio.

-En la secundaria Kidokawa-

-Por lo que veo, Yasu se metió en un gran aprieto.-Dijo Makoto cruzado de brazos.-Lo cual no me extraña.

-¿Y que dices?-Pregunto Aika con curiosidad-Makoto-san.

-No lo se…-Exclamo Makoto en tono dudoso-Quizás si…Quizás no…Tengo dudas.

-…-La joven rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.-¡Decídase de una vez!

-Bien…¡Iré!-Grito Makoto molesto-Pero no me vuelvas a gritar.

Una vez, que las chicas y los chicos aceptaron, quedaron de verse en Kogarashi Manor. Todos, se organizaron por grupos nuevamente:

-Con el grupo de Kirino, Miyoko, Sangoku y Yuri-

-No me da buena espina este lugar.-Dijo Miyoko mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Da un poco de miedo.-Respondió Yuri mirando a los lados.

-Esta…Es la calle donde Akane desapareció.-Exclamo Kirino con su vista fija en el pavimento.

-¿Fue aquí?-Pregunto Sangoku y el pelirrosa asintió.

-Con el grupo de Ahiru, Makoto, Aoi y Nishizono-

-¿Podremos encontrar algo?-Exclamo Aoi tratando de encontrar pistas.

-Pues…Quien sabe.-Dijo Nishizono buscando detrás de unos arbustos.

-Esta calle, no se por que, pero presiento que no debemos estar aquí.-Respondió Ahiru mirando el cielo con algo de duda.

-¿Mal presentimiento?-Pregunto Makoto y la chica asintió.

-Con el grupo de Mery, Jeik, Yasu y Eimi-

-¡Que es por allá!-Grito Yasu señalando la derecha con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Y yo digo que es por allá!-Grito Eimi señalando la izquierda con una venita de enojo.

-Por favor chicas, no vayan a pelear.-Dijo Jeik algo nervioso.

-¡A callar Jeik!-Exclamaron ambas y el chico se cruzo de brazos.

-No intervengas, cuando ambas están en ese plan.-Dijo Mery mientras negaba.

-Con el grupo de Yoshimi, Kazuki, Aika y Minamisawa-

-¿Por donde podremos buscar?-Pregunto Yoshimi mirando a los lados.

-Yumiko y Akito-san, dijeron que esa mansión…-Dijo Aika-No esta siempre a la vista.

-Solamente, es visible por las noches.-Exclamo Kazuki pensativo.-Pero…Creo que aun así, podemos hallar algo.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos aquí?-Dijo Minamisawa señalando un lugar algo oscuro.

-Con el grupo de Keria, Sakoto, Rena y Sakura.-

-¿Por qué soy el único chico?-Pregunto Keria mirando unas huellas en el piso.

-Tu mismo lo quisiste.-Respondió Sakura arqueando la ceja.-Y no se para que te quejas.

-Por lo menos, pudo acompañar Kariya.-Contesto Keria-Si algo pasa, ¿Cómo se supone que yo solo les defienda?

-Pues, muy fácil Keria.-Dijo Rena con una sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrío al chico.

-¡Te usamos de escudo!-Grito Sakoto sonriendo inocentemente.

La noche comenzaba a caer de nueva cuenta. Todos miraron a su alrededor, ¿Cómo era posible que anocheciera mas temprano de lo normal? Yoshimi miro su reloj, era algo tarde, pero no tanto como para que anocheciera tan de repente. Los grupos regresaron temprano, o bueno, no todos pues faltaba uno:

-Creo que ya debemos irnos.-Dijo Sangoku al ver el cielo.

-Concuerdo con Sangoku-sempai.-Exclamo Miyoko mirando a los lados.-Este lugar no me gusta.

-Tiene…Algo, que me da un mal presentimiento.-Respondió Yuri con algo de seriedad y temor.

-Vamos, entonces.-Dijo Kirino y los 4 comenzaron a caminar.

Sin embargo, al avanzar, una densa neblina fue haciéndose presente. A los 4 se les dificultaba mucho la visión, y por mas que intentaban avanzar, no podían:

-Esto es muy raro.-Dijo Miyoko intentando ver hacia donde iba.

-¿De cuando a cuando, hay neblina en este sitio?-Dijo Yuri mirando a los lados.

-Nunca ha habido por aquí.-Contesto Sangoku intentando encontrar a ambas.-¿Dónde están chicas?

-Yuri, Miyoko, ¿Dónde están?-Pregunto Kirino, cuando topo a Miyoko.-¿Eres tu, Miyoko?

-Hai.-Dijo Miyoko para distinguir a Yuri y jalarle-Yuri-chan, soy yo, Miyoko.

-¿Y Sangoku-sempai?-Exclamo Yuri y notaron que el nombrado estaba detrás de ellas.

-No se separen.-Dijo Sangoku y ambas asintieron.

Mientras volvía a avanzar, Kirino iba detrás de ambas. De repente, vio como entre la densa niebla, una mano se dirigía hacia Yuri. Al momento, el pelirrosa grito:

-¡Yuri!-Exclamo el pelirrosa y la empujo, siendo el capturado.

-¡Kirino!-Grito Yuri mientras Miyoko observaba con horror como su compañero era arrastrado.

-¡Sangoku-sempai, sacadlas de aquí!-Dijo Kirino intentando liberarse-¡Ya!

-Vamos, chicas-Exclamo Sangoku y jalo a ambas.

-¡Salgan lo mas rápido que puedan!-Grito Kirino, y se perdió finalmente. Al hacerlo, la niebla se disipo.

Yuri, Miyoko y Sangoku miraron impresionados como Kirino había desaparecido. Los 3 corrieron hacia Kogarashi Manor sin mas ni mas:

-¡Sangoku-sempai!-Grito Hikaru al ver que el chico junto a Yuri y Miyoko, venían corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kirino?-Pregunto Sakura al ver que el pelirrosa no venia con ellos.

-Se lo han llevado.-Exclamo Yuri mirando el suelo mientras apretaba los puños.-Se lo llevaron.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Midori y Aoi se llevo las manos a la cara, para cubrir su boca.

-Ya se llevaron a Tenma, se llevaron a Miyui, se han llevado a Akane…-Dijo Aika preocupada-Y ahora se llevaron a Kirino-kun.

-Ese, era el mal presentimiento.-Musito Ahiru y su hermano le observo.

-A este paso, me pregunto…-Exclamo Makoto de brazos cruzados mirando el suelo-¿Quién será el próximo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Nee, siento muchísimo el retraso, pero ando muy atareada.

Yasu: Se le fue la luz, se quedara sin internet el martes…

Eimi: Hará audición el sabado para un festival, mañana inicia clases…

Kari: Ya, así es. Bueno, no me queda mas que agradecerles por sus comentarios. Sin mas, les dejo esta pregunta:

¿Quién quieren que sea el próximo o próxima?


End file.
